


The Sea Met The Sky

by Not_a_Real_Writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Winged Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Real_Writer/pseuds/Not_a_Real_Writer
Summary: Patton is an avian, and Deceit is a mermaid. What will they become when the seasons change?
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	The Sea Met The Sky

The repetitive spray of ocean mist falls just outside of the small cave, far enough away for Patton to keep his wings relatively dry as he huddles against the far wall in an almost contemplative sort of silence...

Distant shouts carry across the crashing waves from just above, and he curls farther around himself. It was the sound of his kind preparing for the coming end of the warmest days. There is a long journey ahead, he thinks glumly.

He really aught to be getting ready too. But being here in this secluded hole on the side of the cliffs meant that maybe-

A gentle splash interrupts his thoughts, the sound closer and more deliberate in it's creation then the endless waters outside. Pasting on a smile, made easier by the genuine joy at the arrival of his friend, he relaxes now that Dee is here. Truthfully, he had come to love him, but their time was up now, and there was no chance for them.

Blinking in surprise at the worried look on the others face, he patiently waits for him to lug himself out of the waters, long tail sliding behind him as he shimmies and slithers his way over against the same wall. 

Trying to offer aid in his process when they had first met at the end of the previous coldest of days had become a lesson learned for Patton then, and he reminisces over the growth of their friendship up to now, silence settling heavily without his notice.

"Patton?"

He startles, laughing awkwardly around a quick apology, "Sorry Dee, I've just been thinking about things, and I-" his feathers rustle around as he consciously unfurls himself, crossing his legs to lean against as he faces the other better, "How have you been?"

"As good as I can be when I travel under the waters," he shrugs, fingers coming up to gently caress the closest wing, a small smile forming when it practically melts under his touch, Patton leaning more against the walls with his eyes closed.

"I've been following your advice, meeting new people."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm," stray and ruffled feathers get straightened under his careful menstruations. "I've met some of the undersea crone's that live near the edges of the depths, and picked up some neat tricks that I think you would find interesting."

He touches the strap of the bag that lay at his side, returning back to the work at hand.

"That's nice Dee."

Smirking at the way Patton wordlessly turns him where he leads, practically laying across his lap so that he can access his other wing to groom, he rolls his eyes fondly.

"I can turn into a creature of the moon, and have eaten the very stars from the sky whole," he teases, bursting into laughter when he only receives a dazed and contented hum in response.

"Little bird, is this going to be one of our silent sessions of companionship?" It wouldn't be the first time that they would simply sit together, satisfied in the knowledge that the were not alone.

Patton shoves his face into his stomach, mumbling an apology, and his expression softens.

"Oh I do hope that you'll know by now that I never mind."

He is nearly finished when he hears the other sigh, pausing at the sound. It was less in contentment and far more… weary. Already worried about the way he had found him, curled up and small, he leans over him more, carefully running a clawed hand through his hair.

"Little bird?"

The silence holds out for a moment more, and then Patton sighs again, sitting up to straddle his tail. And then, faster than he has time to react for, he latches on burying his face into his chest, leaving Dee's arms to hang in the air before hesitantly settling around him.

Quieter now, he tries again, "Patton? You're scaring me, what's going on?"

"I'm supposed to go soon. With the others."

He furrows his brows, "Go with the other avians? But why? When?"

"You know we can't handle the cold like other creatures can, we always have to be on the move- chasing the warmth of the sun. I have to go with them soon. Perhaps this is the last time that I'll be able to see you for a long while."

Dee frowns, instinctively holding him closer, a bitter sort of gratification filling his heart when he can feel him do the same, mind racing.

"I really am sorry to keep myself silent," he says after a time. "I have to go, and I just didn't know what to say. You've become someone very important to me, but I know I can't have you with me always because you can't fly with me and I can't swim with you. I've never felt at home with my flock but I can't blame them or anybody about this and I'm sorry that it hurts so much. The thought of leaving this place hurts and I wish it wouldn't, I really do."

He's trembling now, the warm and salty slide of tears falling against Dee's skin where he moves his head to his neck.

Dee nearly hesitates to speak what's on his mind, pulling up a memory from an older conversation to try and get his thoughts in order.

"Your family, your true family- they had left the flock long ago, yes?"

"Yes. Virgil, Roman, and Logan had all gone to- I think it was the southern desert."

"Let us go there together then."

Patton stiffens, jerking himself back to look at him, face blotchy and red as he stares incredulously at the tail he was sitting on.

"Dee you're part fish! I'd love nothing more for you to, that is to say, you shouldn't have to want to try and, oh-" he flusters, trying to find the words, and Dee wraps his hands around both of his own, taking care with his claws.

"Patton. If it were possible for me to come with you, would you accept me?"

He stills under his touch, blinking rapidly as he processes his question.

"You told me that your kind only travels together as mates," he answers weakly, eyes glued to their joined hands, a sad smile playing across his lips.

"I know what I said," he pulls his arm up, pressing a cautious kiss to his wrist before settling it against his rapidly beating heart, "And I mean what I ask. Would you accept me if it were possible for me to come with you?"

"Oh Dee, of course I would."

They lean closer together, foreheads tilted against one another.

In the space between them, he whispers, "Can you do something for me?"

"Name it."

"In my bag, there is an amulet with a golden chain. Can you put it on me, and close your eyes? Please?"

Patton pulls back his hands, and wipes his eyes in confusion, but nods, doing as instructed.

Nearly a minute passes before he gasps, ears popping in the way that had come to mean he had reached a great height, the air shifting around him until everything seemed to still.

"You can open your eyes now."

Slipping them open, he freezes, scrambling off the others  _ legs _ to gape at his new form, tracking the way his wings expanded and contracted.

"How- wait, since when could you, your, you have wings-!"

Dee holds out his arms sheepishly, "Would you mind helping me stand?"

Moving to comply, Patton stares in awe at his first few shaky steps, yelping in shock when he stumbles forward, and catching him against his chest.

"I was hoping to have a bit more practice before showing you, and I had a plan," he shakes his head, "well I had planned to have a plan," he admits, "I was counting on the days and hadn't accounted for the weather to change as quickly as it had, but I had always planned to finally tell you that I lo-  _ mpf _ !"

He clutches at Patton's tunic, returning his kiss eagerly, relieved to see the genuine and bright smile on his face when they both pulled back.

"You did this, however you did it, for me?"

"Of course little bird- I love you."

He sniffles again, eyes welling up, smile growing impossibly wider as they hold each other close.

This was not their end.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a lot of fun with this little universe?
> 
> Thank you for reading!:D


End file.
